Deserving of More
by FanofBellaandEdward
Summary: When Ron opens his big mouth, Draco discovers that Harry didn't have such a happy childhood after all. He's going to do something about that, because Harry simply deserves more. Harry's pov; established slash; implied mature content; fluff; new year's fic; implied MPreg; more warnings inside


**Author's note: This oneshot was originally meant as a Christmas oneshot, but one, I didn't have the time to finish it back then and two, I came up with a new ending, which fits this particular holiday LOL It also grew out to be quite longer than expected *clears throat***

 **Warnings: Harry's pov; ignores epilogue; established slash; implied mature content (for the full version, please visit my profile for more information); fluff; implied MPreg**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns it.**

 **I wish you all a Happy New Year and I hope you'll like this oneshot!**

* * *

 **Deserving of More**

"Well, I'm off," Ron announced, tipping his glass back to get the last swig of Butterbeer. He smacked his lips, serenely ignoring how the blond wizard across from him cringed at the gesture. "I promised George I'd help him out in the shop for a few hours."

Harry nodded, running his finger across the rim of his glass. "Tell him I say hi."

"Will do," Ron grinned and rose up, clapping Harry's back on his way to the exit. A bell rang somewhere in the back when the door opened and closed, announcing his friend's departure.

"You ready to go home?" Harry asked Draco, who had a light frown marring his forehead.

"Hm? Yes, let's go," Draco agreed, standing up and tugging on his midnight blue cloak.

After paying for their drinks – the owner of the little café stared at Harry wide-eyed, but thankfully didn't say anything – they stepped back into the cold.

The cold November wind howled around them, stinging any patch of bare skin ruthlessly. Despite the bad weather, Harry couldn't supress a smile when Draco grabbed his hand and tucked it together with his in his pocket. Some people passing by them threw them foul looks, but after being together for nearly a year, Harry had become quite adept as ignoring those looks. He was happy with Draco and he didn't give a shit about what the public thought of their relationship.

They Apparated together, landing right in front of the wards which surrounded their entire property. They had bought the house – the size of it between a regular house and a manor, half surrounded by a small forest – two months ago. The first thing they had done was raise strong wards, similar to those protecting Hogwarts and Malfoy Manor.

The wards melted around them and closed immediately afterwards, preventing anyone from following them should someone try it. Dark clouds were gathering above them and they hurried along the path, startling a chubby pigeon which had been searching through the grass for food.

Harry had barely closed the door behind them when the first big raindrop splattered apart on the ground. As if that had been the signal, the clouds broke and rain started streaming down, rattling loudly on the roof and against the windows. Their cloaks were hung on their designated pegs in the right wall of the hallway and Harry kicked his shoes off near the staircase, on his way to the living room. He traipsed towards the couch and plopped down on it, pulling up his feet. A quick flick of his wand at the fireplace and the flames came to life, spluttering and crackling, slowly heating up the room.

There was movement in the corner of his eye and Harry turned his head slightly, studying Draco silently, who entered the room and was still carrying a frown. The blond man hadn't said much in the past hour and Harry had an inkling as to why that was. He couldn't say he was looking forward to having this particular conversation with Draco, but keeping quiet about it wouldn't work either. Not with the look Draco levelled him with.

"You want to talk about what's bothering you?" Harry questioned, keeping his tone purposefully light-hearted.

Draco quirked an eyebrow and sank down next to his lover, pulling his legs on his lap. "Why would something be bothering me?"

Green eyes rolled. "Cut the crap, Draco. I know you well enough to know that something's on your mind, so fess up."

Draco pursed his lips and appeared to be debating something. After a moment of silence, in which the rain started pelting down the windows harder, he asked in a measured voice, "What did Weasley mean when he said that my family could finally make it up to you for your years with the Dursleys during Christmas?"

Yep, he guessed it correctly. Damn Ron and his stupid big mouth. "Don't worry about it," Harry replied airily. "Ron was just being an idiot."

"While I won't disagree with that assessment, his comment was too specific to just brush it off as him being an idiot," Draco murmured and there wasn't even a hint of amusement in his eyes or voice, warning Harry that he wasn't in the mood to fool around.

Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Look, it's really nothing, okay? That chapter was closed years ago," he said dismissively.

"Harry."

"You're getting worked up about nothing," Harry huffed and went to take his legs off Draco's lap. His lover apparently disagreed with that action, because his hands clamped down around Harry's ankles, effectively anchoring him unless Harry wanted to fall off the couch in an attempt to get loose.

Well, he could free himself rather easily thanks to his Auror training, but Draco wasn't an enemy and those tactics were far too violent to be used against anyone who wasn't an enemy.

"If it's nothing, why don't you want to tell me about it?" Draco demanded; a dark look crossing his face.

"Because it would upset you," the dark haired man sighed, reclining back against the arm of the couch.

"At this moment I'm upset that you apparently don't trust me enough to talk about whatever happened when you were younger," Draco snapped and his fingers tightened like claws around Harry's ankles; his nails digging straight through his socks into his flesh. At Harry's wince, he abruptly relaxed his hold and squeezed his ankles apologetically, but his gaze remained fixated on the younger man. He was obviously not giving up.

"This has nothing to do with me not trusting you, Draco," Harry said gently, reaching out to briefly rub the blond's shoulder. "I just don't see the point in talking about it. It's in the past; it doesn't matter anymore."

"It obviously still matters enough for Weasley to comment about it," Draco retorted irritated. "If it doesn't matter to you anymore, then you can talk about it to me. It's important to me."

 _But why?,_ Harry thought exasperatedly, rolling his head backwards so that he ended up staring at the ceiling. Given how protective Draco could be when it concerned people he loved, Harry wasn't very inclined to tell him about the Dursleys. He'd blow it out of proportion, even though Harry had long since made peace with that particular bit of his past.

"If you don't tell me, I can always go ask someone else," Draco threatened petulantly.

The green eyed man snorted and glanced at him. "And who are you going to ask?" he questioned sceptically.

"Those Muggles themselves."

Harry narrowed his eyes and sat up, tensing a bit in spite of himself. "You don't know where they live," he called his lover's bluff, even though his heart started beating a tad quicker.

Steel grey eyes stared at him blankly. "And you think I wouldn't figure that out? I've accomplished more difficult things than finding the address of some Muggles," Draco pointed out flatly.

"Damn it, Draco," Harry groaned, rubbing his hands briskly over his face. "Why are you being so stubborn about this?"

"Why are you?" the blond flung back, scowling.

He really wouldn't give up, Harry realised with resignation. No matter how much he could downplay Ron's comment – and he would get that man back for this shit; he'd better watch out – Draco was like a pit bull. Once he locked onto something, he wouldn't let go, no matter what happened. It was a trait Harry both admired and became frustrated with in equal measures.

"All right, look, I'll tell you, but you're probably imagining things worse in your head than they are," Harry gave in with a sigh.

"Let me be the judge of that," Draco riposted coolly.

"Fine, just don't overreact, all right?" Green eyes looked at him pointedly and the older man huffed, but waved his hand as if to say "Well, get on with it."

Rolling his eyes, Harry sighed and said, "Like I told you, it's nothing bad. You already know that the Dursleys didn't really like me or my parents or well, magic in general."

Steel grey eyes narrowed, but the owner of them nodded silently.

"Well, they only did the bare minimum; they didn't like wasting more money than necessary," Harry continued and snorted when he remembered how Dudley's present pile had grown higher and higher with every year that passed. They certainly hadn't had any problems wasting money on their precious Duddykins. "So I either didn't get presents for Christmas or my birthday or just something really small and cheap like a pack of tissues or so."

He shrugged, no longer bothered by the Dursleys' treatment of him. He could have had it a lot worse and he and Dudley had reconciled somewhat at the end.

"They didn't give you any presents?" Draco asked aghast; his eyes widening a fraction.

"Or just something small," Harry repeated airily.

"And that doesn't upset you?"

"It used to when I was still a child," Harry murmured; his voice growing a bit distant as he recalled all those times ugly jealousy had filled him when he had to witness his cousin getting a lot of large presents while he had to make do with worn out socks or something inane like that. Briskly he shook his head, dispelling the old memories. "But I got over it. Besides it's not like I never got any decent presents. Once I entered Hogwarts and met the Weasleys and my friends, I received presents from them." He smiled fondly, thinking back at all the presents and sweets they had given him over the years.

"But you didn't get any when you were younger," Draco remarked, heavily frowning. "So Weasley was referring to that?"

"He was, yeah, but don't let him get to you," Harry sighed, leaning forwards to snatch the blond's hand. He entwined their fingers, locking their hands together on his knee. "Like I told you before: I'm over it. It doesn't matter anymore, okay?"

"Hm." Draco still looked disgruntled, but he didn't appear interested anymore in continuing the conversation.

Harry was happy with that; that chapter of his life was finished and there was no point in rehashing all that now.

He'd much rather spend his time doing more pleasure things like trying to find out just how deeply he could make his lover blush with just a kiss, he mused as he clambered onto Draco's lap, locking their lips together.

Ron's stupid remark and Harry's subsequent confession were forgotten in the wake of discarded clothes and stifled moans right there on the couch.

* * *

Midnight blue paper greeted him when he woke up on the second of December.

For a moment he stared uncomprehendingly at the object right next to him on his pillow, wondering just what the hell he was looking at. Rubbing the remnants of sleep from his eyes, he slowly rose up, keeping his blurry gaze peeled upon the strange object while his hand wandered across his nightstand in search of his glasses. Cold metal soon met the tips of his fingers and he slipped his glasses on; his sight instantly clear and sharp.

The midnight blue object turned out to be a present with a dark silver bow gleaming on top of it.

"Draco, did you put …" Harry trailed off when he turned his head, but was met with nothing but empty sheets. Squinting at the clock on Draco's nightstand, he realised the blond must already be downstairs, enjoying his breakfast.

Eyebrows furrowing in confusion, he returned his attention to the present, picking it up gingerly. Why was Draco giving him a present now? Their anniversary wasn't until the beginning of February, so he could rule that one out. Considering December had just begun, it couldn't be a Christmas present either, but …

Why did it feel like a Christmas present?

Settling himself against the headboard, he cocked his head and studied the present from all angles. It felt fairly light in his hands, so whatever was inside couldn't be that heavy. What could it possibly be?

Intrigued against his will, Harry started peeling the paper off; his fingers moving quicker as anticipation steadily built up. A pure white box greeted him when he pushed the paper down; the blue paper crinkling loudly when he crumpled it between his hands and dropped it next to him on the rumpled blankets. There was no writing on the box, no picture to give a clue as to what it could contain. Absentmindedly he gnawed on his lower lip as he lifted the lid carefully, removing it to reveal the mysterious content.

Discarding the carton lid next to him, he peered curiously into the box. "What," he uttered flatly, eyeing his supposed present stumped.

It was a stuffed owl toy. It was pure white and had large, orange eyes which gleamed and flashed briefly when he turned the toy around in his hands. Its talons were large and thick; its supposed wings thin and flappy. It felt incredibly soft and smooth and curiously Harry squeezed into its soft belly. The sudden 'Hoot!' piercing through the room had him yelp in shock and he threw the toy further down the bed startled.

Staring at it, his heartrate calming down again from the brief scare, he couldn't help but remember a toy Dudley had gotten when he had still been a toddler – and which had been quickly discarded in his room only to be found back years later. It had been a ridiculously fluffy stuffed, brown dog and when its tail was squeezed, it would bark happily. The owl reminded him of that toy. What was the meaning of this?

Grey eyes lit up when he entered the dining room, holding the stuffed owl in his right hand. "So you found it," Draco commented satisfied, supporting his head on his hand.

Harry threw him a deadpan look. "I might wear glasses, but I'm not that blind," he retorted, putting the owl on the table and pushing down slightly on its belly so that it let out the same 'Hoot!' sound. "What's the meaning of this, Draco?"

"Just a gift, Harry," Draco hummed, leaning back in his chair while picking up his teacup elegantly. "Can't I just give you a present if I feel like it?"

"Why a stuffed owl?" Harry persisted, withdrawing his hand from the toy.

Draco's smile was slow and mysterious and it made Harry straighten up in wariness. "I just figured you would like it. A dragon seemed so cliché, no?" He pointed towards the seat across from him. "Why don't you eat breakfast with me? We're visiting Teddy in an hour, right?"

Eyeing his lover suspiciously, Harry nevertheless sank down in the comfortable chair; the cushion moulding itself around his arse. A house elf popped up instantly next to him, filling his cup with piping hot Earl Grey and he thanked it absently.

Draco was up to something; he just knew it. His gut feeling had never failed him and the glint in those deep grey eyes was very telling.

He would just have to figure out _what_.

* * *

The next day he plopped down wearily on his chair; the piece of furniture letting out a groan of warning. He rubbed his left leg with a grimace and rolled back his trousers, checking the large cut with narrowed eyes.

"Your leg doing okay?" Ron inquired, slumped down in his own chair as he nursed the bump on his head with an icepack.

"Yeah, the cut's closing," Harry answered, dropping the cloth again. He had faith in the Healer at Saint Mungos, but it could never hurt to check. Bleeding out from a cut of his leg was not something he planned on doing.

"At least we managed to catch the bastard," Ron sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with a soft groan.

The bastard in question had been a wizard who had been going around in London, exposing magic to the Muggles. To say that the Obliviators hadn't been happy with the new influx of work was an understatement. Ron and Harry had managed to track him down, but the wizard hadn't been particularly glad to see them and had engaged them in a duel. They had won, but the wizard had still managed to get some nasty curses and hexes past their shields.

Now Harry had the joy of writing the report. If anyone had told him just how much paperwork was part of the job, he honestly would have thought twice about entering the Auror training. He loved his job, he really did, but the paperwork was incredibly _boring._

They each tackled their respective part of the paperwork and for a while nothing could be heard but their breathing and the scratching of the quill against the paper, with the occasional murmur outside their office as background noise.

The peaceful silence is abruptly broken by a sharp peck against the window and two heads instantly whipped around to the window in reaction. A fierce-looking, large Eagle Owl stared back at them unimpressed before pecking the glass impatiently for the second time.

"Isn't that Malfoy's owl?" Ron asked bemused and stood up to undo the latch of the window, granting the large, dark owl entrance.

"Yeah," Harry muttered, frowning slightly as he watched Selene fly the short distance to his desk, where she settled promptly next to the picture he kept of Teddy and Andromeda. She offered him her leg around which a small package had been tied. As soon as she was relieved of her burden, she spread out her large wings again and flew out of the window again, clearly been told not to wait for an answer.

"Engorgio," Harry said, pointing his wand at the small package. From the tip of his wand a circle of icy blue light emanated and the package promptly returned to its original size. Light green wrapping paper shone underneath the light, wrapped around a large, square package.

"Malfoy giving you presents already?" Ron questioned curiously, leaning forwards. He had discarded his paperwork for now, staring at the package with one eyebrow quirked.

"Apparently," Harry mumbled; his frown deepening. He had thought the gift of yesterday had just been a one-time thing; a surprise before the holidays.

"Is it safe to open it here?" Ron asked, slumping back in his chair.

Harry stared at him blankly. "Why wouldn't it be?"

His best friend waved his hand around awkwardly; his face flushing red. "Well, you know, in case it's, eh, a more private gift." He cleared his throat and grimaced.

Abruptly the dark haired man stared down at the package; an alarm ringing in the back of his mind. Would Draco send him something that would be more suitable to open at home? He didn't think so, but then again, Draco could be mischievous like that at times. The size of the present didn't seem to indicate that the content was rather discriminating, though.

"The present is too big for something like that," Harry retorted and ignoring Ron choking, he tore off the light green paper, dropping it into the waste bin next to his desk. This time, the wrapper revealed a plain brown box; again no writing or pictures to give away what it contained.

A bit apprehensively, he removed the lid and peered down into the box, tilting it towards him. What greeted him perplexed him: it was a dark blue ball with a single white line running around the entire length. It had the size of a football, but it weighted much less when he removed it from the strips of white, shredded paper it had been nestled in.

"He gave you a ball," Ron stated slowly; his blue eyes following the object as Harry threw it up in the air and caught it again a couple of times.

"Yes, he did," Harry said simply, throwing the ball one last time in the air before he caught it and studied it bemused. It was just like the balls the children at his former primary school had played with during recess or P.E.; even Dudley had played with them, though he mainly had used them to throw at Harry, trying to knock him off balance.

"Why did he give you a ball?" Ron asked flatly.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Harry shrugged, dropping the ball back into the box before placing it next to him on the ground. He'd take it with him when he went home tonight.

It was only when Harry had been writing his report for several minutes, giving no indication that more explanation would follow, that Ron returned to his own paperwork, shaking his head in disbelief.

 _Yeah, I don't get it either, mate_ , Harry thought with a sigh.

* * *

"Got your present at work today."

"Yeah? Good that Selene managed to find you."

"You're not going to tell me why you're doing this?"

A smirk. "I just love spoiling you, _sweetheart_."

"With a ball?"

"Well, if you prefer to play with an entire different set of balls, then - "

"Draco!"

* * *

With a satisfied sigh he left the shower, dripping on the mat as he blindly reached out for the towel he had hung up before taking his shower. He had spent the entire day in the library section of the Ministry amidst a lot of dust and grime, thumbing through old, thick tomes in search of a ritual one of their suspects had let slip during the interrogation. As soon as he had arrived home, he had got rid of his clothes in a heartbeat and had practically jumped into the shower, itching to get the dust off him.

Tying the towel around his hips – in his haste he had forgotten to grab some fresh clothes – with one hand and pressing his glasses on his nose with his other, he turned around to leave, passing the fogged over mirror. Before he could completely exit the bathroom, however, something sparkled in the corner of his eye and he turned his head curiously.

A bright red, long, thin package was lying innocently on the sink, right before his toothbrush. How long had it been there? Had he just walked past it obliviously in his haste to get into the shower?

"What did you buy now, Draco?" Harry murmured, changing his trajectory from the doorway to the sink; his bare feet padding across the cold, white tiles. He fiddled a bit with the paper, the material proving to be quite stubborn, but eventually he managed to peel it off. This time a black box greeted him, similar to the one which had carried his wand when he had bought it.

White letters on the lid proclaimed boldly 'My First Wand!'.

"What the …" Completely stumped, he popped off the lid; for a moment the absurd thought passed his mind that Draco had bought some kind of sex toy for them and the title on the box was just an euphemism.

But no, not an euphemism. Not a sex toy either. A light brown wand was nestled on a black pillow, ready to be used. Teddy had received exactly the same one a couple of years ago from Harry; it was a practice wand, meant for children to learn some control over their magic.

What the hell was he supposed to do with a practice – a toy wand, really – wand when he had been the owner of one for fourteen years already? Two if he counted the Elder Wand.

What on earth was Draco thinking? Normally Harry could at least guess what Draco's aim was, but now he was truly lost.

What was he missing?

* * *

That evening Draco smirked and repeated his explanation of the previous day. Harry wondered why he had expected a real explanation now.

* * *

It didn't stop with the practice wand.

Day after day Harry would find a present, each time wrapped in a different colour and varying in size. Sometimes he found it right after waking up; sometimes during breakfast or lunch or even right during dinner. It could appear on his desk in the middle of the day or find its way into his hands during one of his visits at Hermione's and Ron's house. Even Teddy was not exempt from it, eagerly handing over the gift whenever he somehow got a hold on it.

Every time the present was something seemingly random. The present after the wand had been a puzzle of a unicorn, but he had also received magical colouring books, a Quidditch play set of the previous Quidditch Cup, books about fairy tales, a practice snitch …

As the days passed in December and rain made way for harsh wind and the occasional bout of snow, the gifts started becoming more … mature. That realisation hit him in the middle of December when he had just unwrapped his thirteenth gift and had discovered it to be a book about the history of Quidditch. To be more precise, it had been Ron who had made him realise it.

Peeking over Harry's shoulder, Ron snorted quietly when he saw the book. "What, has Malfoy given up on convincing you to have a baby?" he scoffed, retreating to his desk now that he had seen what the present contained.

"What? What are you talking about?" Harry asked confused, casting a quick glance at his friend before he browsed through the book once more. It was quite thick and heavy and he had to put it down on the desk before the strain in his arms became too much.

Ron clarified, "Well, all those presents before are things you give to a child, no?" He shrugged, pulling a file of the large pile next to him. "I figured that was the ferret's 'subtle' way of convincing you to start on children. Never mind that you haven't been together for a year yet," he added underneath his breath.

Gifts for children … Harry stilled and stared at the page detailing the origin of the Snitch. He and Draco had indeed talked about having children, but that discussion had occurred and their decision made a couple of weeks before Draco had started this weird gift spree. So the gifts couldn't be the reason for that, but now that he thought about it, Ron was right. The presents up until now had indeed been more suitable for a child.

So why had Draco bought them for him?

The mystery was only growing bigger and Harry was nowhere near close to figuring out Draco's intentions.

* * *

The presents continued up until Christmas day, though the last couple of presents had been more of an, ahem, intimate nature and Harry could only thank his lucky stars Draco had been merciful enough not to send any of those gifts to him when he was in a public place.

Small mercies.

He still hadn't figured out Draco's aim, though, and the infuriating, blond man refused to tell him the real reason behind his gift spree. Harry had even resorted to asking Narcissa about them a couple of days ago, so certain she would know. Either Draco hadn't confided in her or she was really good at lying, because she claimed she didn't know anything about them.

It was incredibly frustrating, but he also couldn't deny that every present had him excited and giddy like a little kid, even if the earliest presents had been rather strange for someone of his age. Nevertheless the thought of Draco giving him all these presents – he was determined not to think about the cost – had his whole body glowing with warmth and even though he would deny it until his last day, some of the presents had had him thanking Draco quite _thoroughly_ during the evenings.

On Christmas day itself, Harry abruptly woke up and for one disorientating moment he wondered why he was awake. It was his day off after all, a holiday on top of that, so why …

He was arching his back, a whimper escaping his throat, before he fully realised what was going on. Shivering, he raised the sheets and squinted, making out – but mostly feeling – a blond head between his legs.

Draco flicked up his eyes and maybe he was smiling, Harry couldn't see it without his glasses, but he didn't need his sight to know what Draco was doing down there. As a devious tongue curled around his member, Harry's head thumped back on the pillow with a groan and his hands slipped beneath the sheets to grab fine, blond hair.

"Fuck, Draco," he breathed out; pleasure quickly pooling in his lower belly as that sinful mouth of his lover continued to lavish attention on him. He licked and sucked, his head bobbing up and down, his teeth occasionally scraping teasingly across him before they were replaced by a firm tongue. Fingers were wrapped around the base while the other hand made its way underneath Harry's arse, a thumb pressing against his entrance.

"Al-almost," Harry panted; the pool of heat in his lower belly rapidly spreading out throughout the rest of his body until it felt like liquid fire was running through his veins and then suddenly...

White light exploded and he shivered and shook, his fingers tightening around blond hair, pressing down on Draco's head keeping him there while Harry was violently thrown over the edge; a raspy moan that contained Draco's name somewhere filling the air. All his energy seemed to flow out of him like water escaping through a gap and he felt boneless; tremors still going through his limbs, the pleasure an afterglow, as Draco crawled from underneath the blankets, plopping down next to the panting man.

His blond hair was thoroughly messed up, going beyond just bed hair, but grey eyes were gleaming and Draco licked his lips slowly. They were red and lightly swollen and Harry couldn't contain a whimper when their mouths met in a deep kiss; him able to taste himself on Draco's tongue.

"Merry Christmas," Draco chuckled when he pulled back; his voice husky.

Having just come, that voice shouldn't be able to make him twitch in interest again, but it did. "Merry Christmas," Harry mumbled, gazing at the blond through half lidded eyes. "That was certainly one way to start this day."

The older man shrugged, leaning on his elbow. "Felt like it. We haven't been able to spend much time lately."

Harry hummed, sliding his arm around Draco's waist. "True, but we both have a couple of days off now," he reminded the other man. He smiled suggestively. "We can do whatever we want."

"I like the way you think, Mister Potter," Draco murmured and suddenly turned around. "But before that, I've got a couple of things for you."

Harry sat up, watching Draco dig through the top drawer of his nightstand. "More presents?" he inquired curiously, bringing up his legs so he could lean his arms on his knees. "How long are you going to keep up this gift spree?"

Draco twisted around again; a small dark blue box clenched in his right hand while the other held a small, rectangular gift, wrapped in golden paper. "I like spoiling you," he declared with a sniff. "But this particular spree ends today. The gifts downstairs don't count."

"Are you finally going to tell me why you've been buying me all that stuff?" A dark eyebrow was raised. "Because I really want to know why you gave me children's toys at first."

Draco smiled sharply, offering the rectangular gift. "Why don't you open this one first and then I'll explain?"

Pursing his lips, Harry accepted the gift, ignoring Draco's noise of amusement when he made quick work of the thick, golden paper. This time his gift turned around to be a wand holster, made of dragon leather.

"I put several enchantments on it," Draco explained, tapping his index finger against the sturdy material. "No matter what kind of curse or spell or hex is used, your wand will remain in the holster at all times if you put it there. It also protects your wand from any kind of damage that could occur during fighting."

"Thank you, Draco," Harry grinned, caressing the holster once more before placing it carefully on his nightstand. He pecked Draco on his lips again, but retreated before the kiss had a chance of deepening and looked at his lover expectantly. "Are you going to tell me now why you gave me all those presents? I appreciate them, even if several of them were – strange, but you didn't have to."

For the first time since Draco had asked him out nearly a year ago, he appeared to be nervous all of a sudden and that put Harry on alert. "Draco?"

The blond wizard cleared his throat and offered him a small smile. "I suppose you could say that this gift," he lifted the dark blue box in the air, "ties into the explanation."

"Oh?" Harry's gaze flitted back and forth between the box and Draco intrigued. "Why?" The next moment his breath caught when Draco clicked the lid open, revealing –

A thin, golden ring bearing an emerald cut into the shape of a small square. It gleamed in the early morning light; the emerald stone casting a green glow on Draco's fingers when he deftly plucked the ring out of its cushion.

Draco wetted his lips, his eyes trained on astonished green ones, and began, "This past year has made me realise just what I was missing in my life before I gathered enough courage to ask you out. You've brought – and continue to bring – so much joy and peace and happiness in my life, Harry, and every day I still wake up with the immediate thought that this can't be true, that I must still be dreaming. Then I look at you, sleeping next to me, and I realise that no, it's not a dream, that this is real. Our life together is real. _Our love_ for each other is real."

He took a shuddering breath and continued, voice wavering slightly, "There are days when it feels like the entire world is against me, doing its best to bring me down, but then I think of you, remember that you'll be there when I come home that evening, and just that thought, the thought of you, is enough to get me through the day. You're my pillar of strength, of support; you've shown me love that I never thought – or hoped – I could have. You make me so happy, Harry. Words aren't enough to express how much I love you. I want to make you happy in return, I want to show you how much I love you each and every day. You wanted to know what these gifts were about?"

Harry nodded silently; too stunned to reply verbally. Was this really happening? Was Draco really …

"If I had a Time Turner I would go back and undo everything those Muggles ever did to you, but I don't have one. So all I could do was give you the presents you deserved to have but never got," Draco explained softly. His eyes were steady, but his hand was shaking slightly, betraying that he wasn't feeling as secure as he wanted to portray. "You spent your first birthday with your parents still, but I wanted to make up for every birthday that passed afterwards and which you had to spend with _them_. I know you made peace with that part of your past, but I wanted to show you that you deserved those presents. You deserve so much more than you got and I want to show you that for the rest of our lives if you want. Harry James Potter, will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

"That you even have to ask that," Harry replied thickly, throwing himself at Draco and kissing him fiercely. Their kiss tasted of salt, of wetness, and their cheeks were damp, but Harry didn't care.

"So that's a yes?" Draco whispered against his lips; silver grey eyes boring into deep emerald green ones.

"Yes, I want to marry you!" Harry laughed; a couple more tears slipping down his cheeks.

Draco's responding smile was blinding in its beauty and Harry's breath hitched when his hand was tenderly grasped and the ring slipped around his finger.

It was a perfect fit.

 _But then_ , Harry thought dazed as their mouths met in a tender kiss, _I didn't expect anything else of Draco._

* * *

"You didn't have to buy all those gifts, though."

"I know, but I wanted to. You deserved each and every one of them and more."

"God, you can be sappy." A laugh and another kiss, muffling mocked outrage. "You're lucky I'm only twenty-five. Imagine how many gifts you would have had to come up with if I was forty or so!"

"As I keep telling you: every gift is worth it if it makes you happy."

Cheeks heated up. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Harry, are you almost done?" Draco called out impatiently. "Mother and father are waiting for us to start the party!"

"I'm already ready!" Harry yelled, running a hand through his hair. He had given up a long time ago on trying to tame his stubborn hair. A less messier state than usual was all he could hope to achieve.

It was New Year's day and he and Draco were expected at Malfoy Manor to celebrate the start of the new year. Harry was pretty sure this party was also meant as a way to celebrate their engagement even if Narcissa had been adamant it would just be a regular New Year's party. The excitement lurking in the depths of her ice blue eyes had betrayed her, though.

A smile flitted across his lips as his gaze fell on the ring adorning his finger. His smile grew bigger when his eyes drifted towards the thin present waiting on the bed. He had hidden it until now, not wanting to ruin the surprise earlier. Draco had had his fun surprising Harry with all those gifts, now it was _his_ turn to surprise his fiancé.

His hand covered his stomach – flat for now, but it wouldn't remain that way for much longer. "My turn to surprise Draco," Harry hummed, plucking the present off the bed and making his way downstairs, where Draco was waiting for him.

"You ready?" Draco inquired, quirking an eyebrow.

"I am," Harry replied cheerfully and held out the silver blue present. "But first open this present."

"I thought we would wait with the rest of the presents until we were at the manor?" Draco asked amused, but he nevertheless started removing the paper. His eyes widened when he took in what he was holding in his hands. Once realisation had sunk in, his head shot up, staring at Harry in shock. "Harry, does this mean …"

"Exactly what it says," Harry grinned. "Seven weeks now to be exact, so …" The rest was cut off when arms wrapped around him and Draco buried his face in his neck for a moment, breathing heavily, before he pressed a heated kiss on surprised, slack lips.

"Merlin, I love you so much!" Draco swore and Harry laughed and then they were kissing again, right there in the middle of the hallway.

They would be late for the party, no doubt about that, but well … They both couldn't care about that.

They deserved to have this moment for themselves.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because I wanted to surprise you. I'm not the only one who deserves gifts, you know."

"Well, you definitely succeeded in that." A laugh and another kiss as they snuggled closer together.

The white onesie with 'My daddy is the best!' emblazed in blue letters held between a pale and a tanned hand.

 **The End**

* * *

 **AN2: My first fic of the new year and it turned out to be quite fluffy if I do say so myself. Don't expect that every time, though :P**

 **Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.**

 **I hope to see you all back in my future stories!**

 **Cuddles**

 **Melissa**

 **P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


End file.
